<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Spider by CT5445</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541321">Baby Spider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT5445/pseuds/CT5445'>CT5445</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT5445/pseuds/CT5445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up with the most wanted man alive was a strange experience. It's even stranger when she was raised by the most wanted group of bandits and thieves. Will it change after meeting someone who wants to capture her misfit family?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister, Chrollo Lucilfer/Reader, Kurapika/Reader, Phantom Troupe/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was taken from my Tumblr blog, ct-5445, so don't be alarmed or call me out for "plagiarizing"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s interesting, you know? To be traveling with the most wanted man alive. </p><p>I started out living in Meteor City with no one around but piles of trash. Spent a few years running around, fighting for survival. I learned how to steal, lie, and manipulate people by the time I was seven. </p><p>That was around the time I met him. </p><p>My nii-chan. </p><p>He was like a knight in shining armor in my eyes. </p><p>I was caught stealing several loaves of bread when he had appeared. </p><p>“Come with me. You have great potential and it’ll be a shame if it’s wasted by staying here.” </p><p>Chrollo Lucilfer. </p><p>I was only eight when I first met him. From there, we went around to several different countries before returning to Meteor City four years later. </p><p>I didn’t understand why we returned at first. He said he wanted to bring a group of people together. </p><p>But eventually. </p><p>It all made sense. </p><p>The Phantom Troupe. </p><p>Nii-chan was hesitant about letting me join. He didn’t want me to be part of it but he still kept me close no matter where we went. I stuck to his side like glue. </p><p>9/10, I’m always with him or two of the closest members are with me. Mostly it was Feitan or Machi, sometimes Franklin or Nobunaga. </p><p>One day, he had left me behind claiming it wasn’t safe enough for me to tag along. So I waited and waited. I trained my Nen and sword skills Feitan and Nobunaga had taught me before leaving with Nii-chan and the rest of the Troupe. </p><p>When the Troupe returned, they were all in a giddy and good mood. They even started to celebrate! </p><p>Nii-chan wouldn’t tell me what they had done or what they had stolen. Whatever it was, it must’ve been a good, no, excellent haul. </p><p>“You’re still young, Y/n. Until you’re older, I’d like for you to be in the dark. Understand?” </p><p>Nii-chan always said he knows what’s best for me so I nodded along and agreed. After all, he is my nii-chan. Surely he’s right?</p><p>In the next few years, we gained and lost members of the Troupe. </p><p>Shalnark, Phinks, Shizuku, and Hisoka. </p><p>The newest members so far.   </p><p>Nii-chan warned me to stay away from Hisoka. The other members agreed and also warned me that Hisoka is someone worth not interacting with at all. </p><p>So I did. </p><p>I stayed away from Hisoka and spent the majority of my time with the other members. </p><p>Shalnark is always fun to be with. He always has different games for me to play with him and the other members. Feitan and Nobunaga taught me more sword techniques and skills to practice. Machi taught me how her Nen worked and different ways of medical help. Kortopi often showed me how he can duplicate objects and people; he once pranked me by showing me a duplicate of Nii-chan and I cried thinking that Nii-chan actually died. Phinks almost threw hands if it weren’t for Nii-chan stepping back in after a phone call. Pakunoda taught me how to reload, take apart, and clean her gun. Bonolenov showed me the tradition his people had by giving me a performance his people had. Shizuku would always ask me the most random and weirdest questions but I always enjoy having those conversations with her. I typically avoid Uvogin seeing that he’s the largest and loudest member of the group. </p><p>At first, I was a bit off-putted by the suddenness of new people entering my and Nii-chan’s lives. But I got used to it. In fact, I enjoyed having them in my life. Sure, we’ve lost a few members along the way but that didn’t mean the pain of losing them lasted for long. </p><p>After several different heists, the group separated. Nii-chan, of course, took me with him. As we had done before, we traveled again. Visiting one country to another, stealing whatever we set our eyes on. </p><p>It was around this time that Nii-chan started letting me do the work. During our stay at a random, small country; I managed to steal several rare gems and fled the scene before the people realized what had happened. </p><p>I suppose my Nen helped me with that. As a transmuter, I was able to subtly release a cloud of fog surrounding the area.</p><p>Nii-chan was proud of me! And I was so happy I made him proud! That night, he spoiled me to no end. </p><p>“Remember, Y/n. Nii-chan loves you no matter what. Always and forever, my little baby spider.” </p><p>And I love you, Nii-chan! I replied back to him with a wide grin. </p><p>He smiled and that was the last time I saw him. </p><p>When I woke up, I was alone in the hotel room. Nii-chan was nowhere to be seen. His bags and belongings were gone too. There was a note on the coffee table. When I picked it up, it said:</p><p>Baby spider, </p><p>I know you’re wondering where I have gone. From here on out, you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself. Try not to get into sticky situations if you can. I won’t be there to get you out of it nor will the other members. If you see or meet any of the members, don’t expect them to answer your question. Where am I?</p><p>Nii-chan.</p><p>So I did just that. I continued to travel, I continued to steal, I continued to lie and manipulate. I met and gained contacts, I met and lost contacts. Along the way, I’d occasionally meet other members like Shalnark and Shizuku. </p><p>After meeting Machi a few months later, she informed me that Nii-chan wanted to meet up soon. Not just me, but with the rest of the Troupe. Excitedly, I agreed to go with Machi. We met with Feitan, Nobunaga, and Franklin along the way! </p><p>Machi gave me a brief summary of what’s happening in Yorknew. </p><p>The auction. Specifically, the underground auction. Members of the mafia all over the world will be coming to attend this auction! And it’s exciting!</p><p>Machi didn’t know what Nii-chan has in plan just yet. In fact, nobody does. Not yet at least. </p><p>Did he contact you and the rest of the Troupe, Machi-nee? </p><p>He did, Machi replied. He had asked me to look for you while looking for Hisoka too. </p><p>Looking back at my list of contacts, I realized Nii-chan hasn’t contacted me once ever since we split. </p><p>If we are going to be meeting him soon, I’d like to know why. </p><p>Entering an abandoned building, I can see that several members have already arrived before us. </p><p>Looking around, I spotted Nii-chan at the top, reading away as usual. </p><p>Dropping my bag and sword off, I made my way over to Nii-chan. </p><p>“Nii-chan?” </p><p>“Baby spider.” </p><p>“You know you don’t have to call me that.” </p><p>Closing his book, Nii-chan finally looked up at me. </p><p>“No matter how old you are, you’re still the baby of the Troupe, Y/n. And I missed you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You never told Machi-nee why we’re meeting at Yorknew,” I said. “We’re here to crash the auction, right?” </p><p>“Why ask if you know the answer to it?” Nii-chan asked with a light chuckle. </p><p>Reaching over to ruffle my hair, he then turned to face the rest of the Troupe. </p><p>“Hisoka isn’t here yet, Nii-chan,” I said. “Should we just ignore him and tell us your plan?” </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>Shivers went down my back at the voice. </p><p>“You’re so cruel, Y/n,” said Hisoka. “Such a spoiled brat. Does your nii-chan let you go around, demanding things as you go?” </p><p>“Hisoka,” Phinks warned. “Shut up.” </p><p>Hisoka grinned at Phinks before rolling his eyes back to me and Nii-chan.</p><p>“Calm down,” Nii-chan murmured in my ear. “Don’t give in to his teasing.” </p><p>Pursing my lower lip, I moved to sit on Nii-chan’s lap. Turning my back to the rest, I rested my head on his shoulder with a “humph”. </p><p>“Once a child, always a child.” Nii-chan lightly chuckled. </p><p>Silence overcame the group. </p><p>Shalnark started playing cards with Machi, Shizuku, and Pakunoda. Feitan is sharpening his sword, Nobunaga and Phinks are taking a nap. The rest are just doing their own thing. </p><p>“Nii-chan?” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Can I go into town? Please?” </p><p>I tilted my head back to gaze at him with puppy eyes. </p><p>“Someone’s bound to go into town for supplies, right? Can I go with them?” </p><p>Nii-chan shut his book and placed it off to the side. </p><p>“Shalnark and Pakunoda will be going into town soon for supplies,” said Nii-chan. “However; Franklin, Feitan, and Shizuku plan to head into town to see if there’s anything worth stealing. Perhaps you’d like to go with them instead.” </p><p>Perking up, I eagerly nodded. </p><p>“Thank you, nii-chan!” </p><p>And so off we go. </p><p>The town, no, city,  is huge. Bigger from where the base was at. </p><p>Nii-chan warned me not to get lost or separated from the group. I replied back saying that I’m not a child and that I’m almost eighteen according to him. </p><p>Since I didn’t know when my birthday is, Nii-chan ended up just giving me a random day to do a mini-celebration to celebrate it and it’s stuck ever since. It used to be just the two of us but the Troupe started to pitch in. </p><p>“Don’t wander off too far,” Feitan repeated Nii-chan’s words. “Hate to drag you by the hair back to the boss.” </p><p>“Can you even reach me?” I muttered. </p><p>Ah, yes. The classic argument between Feitan and me. He’s only an inch (2.54 cm) shorter than me but I’m still taller than him, that’s for sure. Machi-nee said I might get a growth spurt but it’s unlikely that I will. That doesn’t mean I can’t hope for one so I can at least pluck things from taller places for Feitan! </p><p>“Y/n, this is going to be your first heist,” said Franklin. “Your “official” heist. Stealing from small businesses and locals aren’t considered heists in the Troupe.” </p><p>“But Franklin-” </p><p>“Just stick close to us. We care about you too and if anything were to happen to you, the boss will have our heads.” </p><p>That’s true. </p><p>A former Troupe member took me outside a few years back to get me to use up all of my energy. I ended up tripping over my own feet and got a few scrapes and bruises. Nii-chan wasn’t happy and that was the last time I saw that Troupe member. </p><p>“If you get lost and we don’t find you by the time boss finds out, we’re good as dead,” Feitan added. “Personally, I’d like my head to be connected to my shoulders.” </p><p>“Says the guy who tortures people as a hobby,” I muttered. </p><p>Nii-chan and the rest of the Troupe try their best to keep me away from Feitan when he’s in the process of torturing people. Either they take me out to somewhere else or Nii-chan and I stay at a hotel for the night. I once walked in on Feitan covered in blood from head to toe and it scarred me for a good while. </p><p>Nii-chan sat me down and calmly explained to me that the man Feitan was torturing was a bad man. Nii-chan went on saying that if the man didn’t tell us the information the Troupe needed then the Troupe would be in big trouble. Of course, I believed him. </p><p>Nii-chan is always right, right? </p><p>Finally entering the city, I turned in circles in awe. </p><p>“The city is so HUGE!” </p><p>Giggling, I turned to face the group. Clasping my hands together, I gazed at Franklin with a pout. </p><p>“Can I go?” </p><p> </p><p>“We just had this conversation, brat.” </p><p>“Please, Feitan. I promise I’ll be in your eyesight.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Humph. Mean-ow!” </p><p>“Feitan, don’t hit the boss’s sister.” </p><p>“She deserved it.” </p><p>“Feitan.” </p><p>“Hey! That’s not fair! Shizuku disappeared!” </p><p>Looking around the group, it’s true. Shizuku had disappeared. It didn’t take long to find her. </p><p>She was arm-wrestling a young boy for a diamond. Sadly, she lost to him. </p><p>“But why didn’t you use your left arm, Shizu-nee? It’s stronger.” I asked Shizuku. </p><p>“Oh, right. He extended his right arm so I did the same,” said Shizuku. “I’d like to challenge him again.” </p><p>“No time. We have our job.” </p><p>“Yes. Besides, buying and bidding would be wrong.” </p><p>“We’re thieves,” Franklin said. </p><p>“If we want something, we take it.” Feitan finished his sentence. </p><p>That’s true. Nobody in the Troupe had any issues of stealing whatever caught their fancy, even if it’s not an official heist like the one that’s about to happen. </p><p>“Crowd’s getting thicker,” said Feitan. “Let’s go before-brat?” </p><p>Shizuku, Franklin, and Feitan looked around. </p><p>“God dammit.” </p><p>_______</p><p>Humming to myself, I looked around the different stalls and windows of shops. </p><p>I stopped humming to myself, feeling my En ticking my sides so I looked around. </p><p>It wasn’t Feitan, Franklin, or Shizuku as far as I can tell. It’s…...alarming. Scary even. </p><p>I feel a lot of anger, rage, revenge. Whoever this person is, they’re certainly radiating a lot of those three emotions through Nen. </p><p>My mind is screaming at me to run, to leave. Instead, my feet took me closer and closer to the Nen user. </p><p>“Hi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grey eyes, chin-length golden hair, gold, and navy blue two-piece outfit. </p><p>I learned his name was Kurapika and that he’s working with the Nostrade family. Currently, he and his partner, Melody, are keeping an eye on Nostrade’s daughter, Neon. </p><p>“Must be difficult,” I said to him. </p><p>Sitting side by side, we watched Neon and her two helpers go around the shop together. </p><p>“I’m assuming you’re also here for the Underground Auction,” I murmured. </p><p>He glanced over at me. Sure, I may not look like the type of person to know what the Underground Auction is. Then again, almost everyone would know what it is. After all, it is the biggest event Yorknew held once a year. </p><p>“I see you’ve worked with people in the underworld.” I shrugged, glancing at Kurapika with a slight grin. </p><p>“Maybe I have,” I replied. “Though, if I may ask, what’s making you so angry? Filled with rage and vengeance?” </p><p>Bingo. </p><p>He froze. Gray eyes shaking in his skull. </p><p>“How did you know?” I shrugged again. </p><p>“You’re easy to read,” I lied. “I don’t know about other people like your partner, Melody, over there. Seeing that you got caught, you didn’t do a good job of hiding your rage.” </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Then he stood up without warning making me frown. </p><p>“I should go,” Kurapika murmured. </p><p>“Now hold on-” I started. </p><p>“It was nice meeting you, Miss. It’s best that I leave before Miss. Nostrade does something drastic.” And he was gone. </p><p>He wrangled up his group and they left the store. </p><p>“Hmm. How odd.” I murmured. </p><p>“How odd indeed.” I jumped and turned. </p><p>“Oh! Feitan….hi.” </p><p>______</p><p>“I don’t appreciate being on a leash! I was perfectly fine being alone, Nii-chan!” </p><p>Arms crossed, I sat across from Nii-chan with an angry pout. </p><p>“How many times do I need to drill it into your head, baby spider?” Nii-chan asked with a heavy sigh. “You are more precious to me than any jewel or rare object. I can’t risk losing you all because of your foolishness.” </p><p>“Foolish-?” I repeated. “Nii-chan! I am not foolish!” </p><p>“Y/n-” </p><p>“No! No! I am not foolish! I was raised by you! You taught me everything I needed to know how to survive! How to evade officials! I don’t need you to keep protecting me like I’m some infant!” </p><p>“Y/n!” </p><p>All eyes went to Nii-chan. His calm and collected features turned dark causing me to swallow. </p><p>“How badly do you want to go?” </p><p>______</p><p>“Remember, Y/n. You’re only going with Franklin, Feitan, and Shizuku. It’s the safest option for you,” said Shalnark. “And don’t run off as you did before today. The last thing we need is you to get captured and have us bust you out.” </p><p>Riding in the hot air balloon, Shalnark controlled it to take us to the Auction House. </p><p>“Aw, are you really underestimating me, Shal-nii?” I pouted at him. </p><p>“It’s a precaution,” said Franklin, reaching over to ruffle my hair. “And we’ve told you before, boss’ll have our heads if anything happens to you.” </p><p>“HAHA! As if we would let any of those weaklings get their grubby hands on her!” Uvogin said. “Come on! Be honest! Do ya honestly think we’d be that stupid to let that happen?” </p><p>“I don’t know, considering that you’re the loudest member, you’re more likely to grab attention than not,” I muttered.</p><p>The hot air balloon landed and the group split up. </p><p>I readjusted the straps of the dress and accepted Feitan’s arm. Together, we entered the Auction house. Once inside, Feitan and Franklin split up from Shizuku and me. Once we hear ruckus from inside, we’ll know that they’ve done their part. </p><p>Humming a tune, I leaned against a pillar. Every so often, I’d feel a slight tingle from my En. It can reach up to 100 meters, but it’s physically draining if I hold it up for too long. </p><p> </p><p>That’s when I felt it. A familiar tingle. </p><p>Kurapika is nearby. </p><p>“Ah! They started!” </p><p>Snapping me out of my thoughts, I sashayed over to Shizuku. The sound of ringing bullets going off echoed behind the doors in front of us. </p><p>“Hmh. Franklin is doing a good job at wiping them out,” I agreed. “Wonder how long it’s going to take. Surely there are other Nen users in there too, yeah?” </p><p>The door burst open and a woman and a man toppled out. </p><p>Summoning Blinky, Shizuku took out the man before he could finish his call to his employer no doubt. </p><p>The woman gasped and started to flee, chucking her heels off as she went. Tossing a knife in the air, I chucked it at the woman, lodging it in the back of her head. </p><p>“Shizu-nee, I finished on my end,” I said. “Let’s clear the area before meeting with Franklin and Feitan-nii.” </p><p>Ah. A bit off-topic, but you’re probably wondering why I don’t call Feitan or Franklin “nii” like I do with Sharlnark or Nii-chan. Feitan, Franklin, and Nobunaga don’t really like it when I call them that; especially out in public. Phinks is indifferent as are Kortopi and Bolonoenov. Back to the present. Uvogin….well, I try to avoid him most of the time.</p><p>Shizu-nee and I entered the auction room together. My nose scrunched up at the smell of copper and my eyes narrowed at the sight of blood. </p><p>“Ew,” I mumbled. </p><p> “Says the one who took someone out with Shizuku,” said Feitan with a sigh. “I didn’t get to do anything.” </p><p>“All yours, Shizuku.” Shizu-nee nodded. </p><p>“Let’s go, Blinky,” said Shizu-nee. “Such up the bodies, blood, body parts, and all of their possessions. Grab the chairs too.” </p><p>And they went to work. </p><p>I moved out of the way to stand next to Franklin and Feitan. </p><p>“Do you think the others have reached the vault by now?” I asked. </p><p>“They should have by now,” said Franklin. “There’s always a chance of not going according to plan.” </p><p>I hummed and we continued to watch Shizu-nee and Blinky work. </p><p>“Shizuku’s Nen ability is always entertaining to watch,” said Feitan. </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Oh, hey. He’s alive!” </p><p>A man struggling to get up glared at us with a scowl. </p><p>“W-who are you?” The man demanded. “Doesn’t matter. You’re all dead! The community will destroy you! Your family! Torture you….cut you up. You’ll taste hell!” </p><p>In a blink of an eye, he was dead, his head flew off. Feitan smirked and turned around. </p><p>“Family?” He repeated. “What’s that?” And Blinky sucked up the body. </p><p>Glancing at the door, my En picked up multiple footsteps entering the building. </p><p>“Multiple people are coming.” </p><p>______</p><p>Sailing through the air, every one of us regrouped. </p><p>Uvogin had his phone pressed to his ear, talking to Nii-chan. </p><p>“According to the auctioneer, the only one who knew the situation everything in the safe had been moved a few hours earlier. Exactly as though they expected this to happen. Don’t you find the timing too perfect? We have….a Judas among us.” Silence. </p><p>“We have a Judas among us,” Uvogin repeated. </p><p>“You’re saying that one of us is a traitor?” Nobunaga asked, frowning at Uvogin. </p><p>“Well, of course! How else would they have known?” Uvogin said. “Seeing that little miss baby spider went missing a few hours prior, don’t you think it’s a coincidence?” </p><p>“Now, hold on-” I started. </p><p>“There are no traitors.” </p><p>Everyone stilled at Nii-chan’s voice over the phone. </p><p>“Besides, Judas wasn’t a traitor. It’s said that Judas sold Jesus out for thirty pieces of silver. But how much would a traitor ask from the Mafia? Consider the merits. What would the traitor gain by selling us to the Mafia? Money? Glory? Prestige? Do you truly believe that any of us cares for those things?” </p><p>Uvogin sucked in a breath. </p><p>“It’s unlikely,” Uvogin agreed. </p><p>“You see?” Nii-chan said. “Besides, something else here doesn’t add up.” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Assuming there were a spy, the response was too tepid. If they had foreknowledge, the Class-A bounties would appear at the auction, they would have increased security. The auction-goers were all uninformed and unarmed.”</p><p>“That’s true.” </p><p>“I believe that someone provided information that wasn’t explicit. However, a Mafia community leader believed that information.” </p><p>“I don’t get it. Who told who what? Whatever. So what do we do?” </p><p>“Did you ask the auctioneer where the merchandise was moved?” </p><p>“Yeah, but he swore on his life that he didn’t know. Feitan tortured him, so he wasn’t lying.” </p><p>“He had the worst luck of them all today.” Feitan mumbled. </p><p>“Did you get the names of anyone who might know?” </p><p>“You bet I did,” said Uvogin. “The auction is run by the Mafia community heads who lead gangs in each of the ten districts around the world. They’re called the Ten Dons. This is the only time that the ten gather in one place to discuss business and issues orders. Their commands are carried out by a special force, the Shadow Beasts. This squad consists of each don’s best combatants.” </p><p>“I see then,” said Nii-chan. “Since the Shadow Beasts weren’t guarding the auction house, the Mafia didn’t know we were coming.” </p><p>“That makes sense,” said Uvogin. </p><p>“Then how did they move the merchandise?” </p><p>“That’s right. I heard that a single Shadow Beast member turned up at the safe. The twenty-five square-meter safe was packed with items ready to be auctioned off. The Shadow Beast walked in then walked right back out, empty-handed. But the safe was emptied. It was a man in sunglasses calling himself Owl.”</p><p> </p><p>“He must possess a Nen power similar to Shizuku’s,” said Nii-chan. </p><p>“Probably,” said Uvogin. </p><p>“Surely they noticed after five hundred people disappeared that they’re facing Nen users.” </p><p> “Can we let loose?” Uvogin asked with a grin. </p><p>“Naturally.” Uvogin’s grin widened. “Put on a show for the pursuers. That will draw them out.” </p><p>Uvogin started to laugh. </p><p>“I can’t wait…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving at Gordeau Desert, the hot air balloon landed. Everyone clambered out and climbed the cliff nearby. Down below were groups of men from the Mafia. </p>
<p>Several bullets rang out. </p>
<p>“Come down here!” A Mafia member shouted. “We’ll even let you decide whether you’ll be drowned or buried!” </p>
<p>“Yare, yare. I’d like to grow old then die,” I muttered. </p>
<p>Shalnark-nii laughed. </p>
<p>“There’s a whole crowd…”</p>
<p>“I don’t have to suck them up, do I?” Shizu-nee asked. </p>
<p>“No, they don’t matter,” Feitan answered. </p>
<p>“Hey!” All eyes went to Uvogin. “Stay out of this. I’ll handle it.” And he jumped down. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Another Mafia member shouted. </p>
<p>Uvogin and the Mafia member met in the middle. He then pointed a pistol at Uvogin’s head. </p>
<p>“Are you the ones who kidnapped the guests?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“Well, you do have guts. Who’s your leader?” </p>
<p>Chuckling, Uvogin gave him a grin. </p>
<p>“Bastard.” The Mafia member muttered and pulled the trigger. </p>
<p>“Classic Uvogin,” I muttered. </p>
<p>He caught the bullet between his teeth. </p>
<p>With a single swipe, the man’s neck was jerked to the side. </p>
<p>“Hey, Uvo! You sure you wanna stay down there?!” I shouted. </p>
<p>“I don’t ever remember you being so concerned about Uvogin before,” Feitan muttered. </p>
<p>“I’m only concerned cause of Nii-chan!” I shot back with a glare. </p>
<p>“Don’t have to worry your pretty head over me!” Uvogin said. “I’m perfectly fine!” Uvogin shouted and snapped another member’s neck. </p>
<p>Pursing my lower lip at him, I continued to watch Uvogin rain hell on the men before him. </p>
<p>“His philosophy is to be the strongest of them all. An ordinary gun wouldn’t even scratch him.” Nobunaga said. </p>
<p>“Physically, he’s the strongest,” Feitan said in agreement. </p>
<p>“It’s like watching a gorilla stomping ants,” Nobunaga added. “Oh? More of them.” </p>
<p>Looking over to the right, I saw more cars appearing. </p>
<p>“Oooh, backup,” I giggled. “Wonder what they have for Uvogin?” </p>
<p>“They came all the way here merely to be killed.” Franklin said. </p>
<p>“Just watching isn’t any fun,” said Shalnark. “Let’s play cards.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“I agree.” </p>
<p>“Okay!” </p>
<p> We all sat around in a small circle as Shalnark-nii dealt the cards. </p>
<p>“Hey, it sounds like Uvogin is having fun down there,” I said, accepting the cards. “Do you think we’ll get to have some fun later too?” </p>
<p>“Ah, I’m sure we will sooner or later,” said Shalnark. “As Uvo said, don’t worry your pretty head over it.” </p>
<p>I hummed then glanced over to Uvogin.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that them? The Shadow Beasts, I mean?” Shalnark-nii looked over as well and stood up. </p>
<p>“Uvo!” Shalnark-nii shouted. “Here they come!” </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t interfere!” Uvo said once Feitan stood up. “I still haven’t gotten to enjoy myself.” </p>
<p>“Jeez,” Feitan muttered. </p>
<p>Shalnark-nii sat back down. </p>
<p>“Let Uvo handle it,” said Shalnark-nii. “Care for a round, Feitan?” </p>
<p>Seeing a bright red light, I lowered my cards and looked over to Uvogin. </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“Here he goes.” </p>
<p>“What is that?” I asked, crawling over to Feitan and Nobunaga. </p>
<p>“Uvo’s getting serious,” Shalnark-nii explained. “Four. Come on, Y/n. It’s your turn.” I shook my head. </p>
<p>“Mhm. I wanna watch Uvo-nii fight now. I’m curious!” </p>
<p>“Oh? Uvo-nii?” Shalnark-nii teased.</p>
<p>“Hey! At least I’m starting to call him that!” I protested with a pout. </p>
<p>The whole ground started to shake. </p>
<p>“Whoa,” I breathed out. “That’s so much power!” </p>
<p>Frowning, I squinted my eyes to see several more figures meters away from Uvogin-nii. </p>
<p>My En is going crazy right now. I can sense a familiar presence of rage, anger, an-oh. Oh. He’s here? </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.” </p>
<p>Before anyone could say anything, I disappeared into the night. </p>
<p>“Y/n!” I heard Shalnark’s voice echoing throughout the cavern. </p>
<p>Quickly, I changed into a new pair of clothes and I use smoke to keep myself covered before approaching Kurapika. </p>
<p>“Kurapika?” </p>
<p>All eyes went to me. </p>
<p>Those gray eyes have changed to a beautiful shade of red. </p>
<p>“Y/n?” </p>
<p>“Friend of yours?” Someone asked. </p>
<p>“More of an acquaintance, leader,” said Kurapika. “What are you doing here? It’s dangerous!” </p>
<p>“I came all the way out here after seeing multiple cars heading this direction,” I explained. </p>
<p>“Leave while you still can! It’s dangerous!” Another man said to me. “Can’t you see?! The guy’s a monster!” </p>
<p>Yes, indeed Uvogin is a monster during combat. Even so, I know he won’t hurt me if I were to approach him. </p>
<p>“I’m staying,” I said. “And if I left now, who knows what he and his buddies will do if they see someone racing back for backup.” </p>
<p>My En spiked up again and I turned to see Uvogin sucking in breathe. Squinting my eyes, I can see Shalnark-nii frantically waving his arms around. Gasping, I quickly covered my ears. </p>
<p>“Cover your ears!” </p>
<p>Watching Uvogin toss the porcupine-like Shadow Beast out of the way, I swallowed hard. </p>
<p>So, that’s the full effect of Uvo-nii’s Nen. </p>
<p>“He used sound to defeat a Shadow Beast,” the man Kurapika called “leader”. “They’re all crazy…”</p>
<p>Yes, yes we are, but that’s what makes us, us. </p>
<p>“Hmm?” </p>
<p>I watched Kurapika walk away from the group and me. He tossed the binoculars over to me and I flailed to grab it before it hit the ground. </p>
<p>“Kurapika?” I said. “Where are you going?” </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t that be obvious?” Kurapika replied. “I’m going to capture him.” </p>
<p>Capture him? He’s joking! </p>
<p>“It’s impossible!” Someone else shouted. “You saw what he’s capable of! You’re going to get yourself killed!” </p>
<p>“Kurapika!” </p>
<p>“I really don’t care.” Shivers went down my back, the look in his eyes said it all. </p>
<p>He really doesn’t care. All he cares about is catching Uvogin right now. But why? Why does he want to catch Uvo-nii? What did he do to Kurapika? </p>
<p>I swallowed hard. </p>
<p>“I’m coming-” </p>
<p>“No, it’s too dangerous.” </p>
<p>“But-” </p>
<p>“Stay out of this, Y/n! It’s none of your business!” </p>
<p>Shutting my mouth, I watched him continue to head towards Uvogin. </p>
<p>“Kurapika!” The leader lunged at Kurapika, grasping his shoulder. </p>
<p>Grasping the leader’s hand, Kurapika forced it off his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rustling, I glanced over at the short woman next to me. </p>
<p>A flute?</p>
<p>Music started to play. </p>
<p>I see now. Music to calm him down. </p>
<p>I looked back up at Kurapika and the leader. </p>
<p>What an interesting yet beautiful Nen ability. </p>
<p>Smiling, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the flow. I opened my eyes after the music came to a pause and looked down at her again. </p>
<p>“Wild Flower,” she said. “The perfect song to relax you. Has everyone calmed down? Let’s cool our heads and devise a plan together.” </p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” said the leader, letting Kurapika go. </p>
<p>“What kind of abilities do the other members possess? I bet they’re all ridiculously strong.” </p>
<p>So, it’s very obvious now that their goal is to capture the Troupe. Starting with Uvo-nii. I can’t let myself get caught either, even though I’m not a full-pledged Troupe member.</p>
<p>“Yes, what are their abilities?” I agreed. “We’ve already seen the big guy’s abilities. Why not just snatch him up now and get away before the others realize what happened?” </p>
<p>“...I can make this happen,” I turned to face Kurapika. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Let me go,” said Kurapika, approaching the leader. </p>
<p>“After witnessing that incredible show of strength, you still believe you can defeat him?” \</p>
<p>“Of course.” I swallowed hard and looked back at Uvogin-nii. </p>
<p>Uvo-nii, Shalnark-nii, everyone…..I hope things don’t go bad for the rest of you. </p>
<p>“....I understand.” </p>
<p>Snapping me out of my thoughts, I turned to see Kurapika and the rest. </p>
<p>“Bring the car so we can leave at a moment’s notice,” said Kurapika. </p>
<p>“R-right.” </p>
<p>“Kurapika,” I said, stopping him from going further. “Be careful.” </p>
<p>Turning, his gray eyes met mine. </p>
<p>“I will. Don’t worry.” </p>
<p>It’s not him I’m worried about….</p>
<p>Instead, I nodded and let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, ignore him. </p><p>A mantra repeated in my head. </p><p>He’s not there, pretend he’s not there. </p><p>Uvo-nii was captured just like how Kurapika had said. Using the chains on his hand, he had done it. </p><p>Currently, Kurapika and the rest of the group were heading back to the hotel with Uvogin-nii in the back of the car. </p><p>I found a needle hidden in Uvogin-nii’s hair. Machi-nee must’ve thrown it before Uvogin-nii was taken by Kurapika. Sooner or later, the rest of the group will be catching up with us soon. If that’s the case, I can’t go back with them; not yet. Kurapika is determined to get revenge from the Troupe, but why? What did the Troupe do to him that made him so angry? </p><p>That is what I need to find out. Until then, I’ll act as if I’ve never seen Uvo-nii or the rest of the Troupe. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw Kurapika scowling from the driver’s seat. He turned around and I saw him use Gyo on Uvogin-nii. </p><p>“A thread! Probably made out of Nen!” </p><p>“There’s something on his left thigh.” I followed Melody’s line of sight. </p><p>Plucking it from Uvogin-nii’s left side and tossed it out of the open window. </p><p>Sorry, Machi-nee. </p><p>“....muscle relaxants and sleeping gas….” </p><p>Eh?</p><p>Glancing over to Melody and Kurapika, I then glanced over to Uvogin-nii. He gave me a subtle nod. </p><p>I understand what you’re doing. I won’t compromise your position now. </p><p>Thank you, Uvo-nii. </p><p>I turned to look out the window again. </p><p>Just a little longer and I’ll help you escape. I promise.</p><p>______</p><p>“Hey, wake up!” </p><p>Despite being on the other side of the door, I can still hear everything going on in there. </p><p>“Where did you put the stolen merchandise?” </p><p>Yare, yare. We don’t have the merchandise. </p><p>“What time is it? How long have I slept?” </p><p>Close to midnight, I think. He’s been out for a few hours. </p><p>“It seems that you don’t grasp your current situation.” </p><p>Classic Uvo-nii. </p><p>“I’m asking the questions here!” </p><p>Hearing the ringing sound of a sword and a snap, I can safely assume that the blade did not meet Uvo-nii’s skin thanks to his Nen. </p><p>“Let’s make a deal,” </p><p>Oh? </p><p> </p><p>I tilted my head out of curiosity. </p><p>“I’ll spare yours lives, so let me up now.” </p><p>The classic threat. I’ve heard Nii-chan say something similar before as well as Feitan. </p><p>“Wh-what is he saying? Is he insane?!” </p><p>“He is serious,” said Melody. “I think.” </p><p>Oh? This is a first. Melody’s hearing is on point so this is a surprise. Can she truly not tell Uvogin-nii is lying or not? </p><p>“What? Are you crazy?” </p><p>“He’s the one who should be begging for his life.” </p><p>“Let me make something clear,” said Uvogin-nii. “We’re after the auction merchandise that was stored underground. If you guys don’t know where it is, I have no business with you.” </p><p>That’s true. There really is no point in having Uvogin-nii strapped to a table like that. If neither of them knows then it’s a lose-lose situation. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Wait a moment. You didn’t steal the merchandise?”</p><p>“The safe was empty when we arrived. The Shadow Beasts had already taken it all. I guess they didn’t bother telling grunts like you.”</p><p>“I don’t think he’s lying…” Melody said. </p><p>“Then he’s serious?” </p><p>Dead serious. Well, not exactly dead but he’s serious. </p><p>“When he offered to make a deal, he wasn’t bluffing?” </p><p>Nah, Uvogin-nii doesn’t make deals very often. </p><p>“Everyone makes mistakes. We haven’t stolen anything yet. So take these off, and pretend you didn’t see anything. If you do that, you get to live!”</p><p>I wish it were that easy.</p><p>“What about the guests?” </p><p>Chills went up to my spine. My En is still going wild at the mere presence of Kurapika. I can still feel the rage in the air. </p><p>“Guests?” Uvogin-nii repeated. </p><p>“The guests who were in the auction hall. Some of our colleagues were there.” </p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>The sudden image of the woman and man flashed through my mind. </p><p>Shizu-nee and I took care of them. The woman with dark lavender-ish hair and the man on the phone. Thankfully, Blinky sucked up the knife lodged into her head too. </p><p>“I see,” said Uvogin-nii. “That’s too bad. We killed them. It was part of our plan-” </p><p>The sickening sound of skin meeting skin made shivers run up my back again. Kurapika may not be as big as Uvo but that Nen of his isn’t something worth joking about. </p><p>“How many lives do you think you took to carry out that plan of yours?!” </p><p>Yes. Kurapika is a person not to be messed with. </p><p>“Stop, Kurapika! Stop it!” </p><p>“If the merchandise is in safe hands, we don’t need him.” </p><p>A small gasp escaped from my lips. </p><p>“We’ll hand him over to the community.” </p><p>“So no deal?” Uvo-nii, now is not the time to ask that. </p><p>______</p><p>So, he’s planning on handing Uvo-nii over soon. </p><p>Humphing, I pulled away from the wall. Tugging out a knife, I twirled it in my hand. </p><p>Shalnark-nii could be the one who’s controlling the person on the other end of the phone, though. They may be planning on busting Uvogin-nii out. Should I wait or barge in now? </p><p>“Damn,” I muttered. “If only I had a phone….” </p><p>Nii-chan never did like it if I used technology. He said books are much better. </p><p>“I gave him three canisters of muscle relaxants,” said Dalzollene, the leader. </p><p>“Understood.” </p><p>“The Mafia will be here soon so I’ll watch him until then, so get some rest, everyone.” </p><p>Hmh. The Mafia will be here soon, eh? Well, that does it. Might as well get Uvo-nii out now than wait for a whole crowd and make things complicated for myself. </p><p>“Hehe. Don’t worry, Uvo-nii. You’ll be out of there soon.” </p><p>______</p><p>“Oh? What are you doing so close to the door?” </p><p>I shrugged. </p><p>“Thought I’d keep an eye on it,” I said. “Who knows, maybe someone would’ve snuck in while you were gone.” </p><p>Hearing a small “ding”, Dalzollene checked the computer at the small desk. </p><p>“They’re here.” </p><p>Shit.</p><p>Grasping the hilt of my knife, I watched Dalzollene open another door. My grip on my knife loosened. </p><p>Phinks? So I was right then. </p><p>I heard a gasp and liquid hitting the floor. I’m assuming one of the members had killed Dalzollene. </p><p>Entering the room, my suspensions. </p><p>“Took you long enough,” I said.</p><p>“Says the one who didn’t do anything,” Nobunaga retorted. </p><p>“Hey, I couldn’t risk blowing my cover,” I said, approaching them. </p><p>“Enough,” said Phinks, pulling out a handkerchief. “I couldn’t believe my ears when I heard you’d been kidnapped.” </p><p>Uvo-nii scoffed with a grin. </p><p>“Blinky, time for work,” Shizu-nee said. </p><p>Blinky appeared in Shizu-nee’s hands and off they went off to work. </p><p>“Okay. All done.” </p><p>Creaking, the restraints holding Uvogin-nii down came apart allowing him to sit up. Taking in a deep breath, I immediately clasped my hands over my ears. </p><p>“DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!” </p><p>I released my ears with a small grimace. </p><p>“I’m gonna make that chain user pay!” </p><p>Breaking the door down, Uvogin stepped out. </p><p>“WHERE IS HE?!” </p><p>I grabbed the back of Phinks’s suit. </p><p>“I can’t go with you,” I told him. “Not yet. I’ll find a time to sneak out later. It’ll be suspicious if I left with you now.” </p><p>Phinks glanced over to Uvogin-nii before dragging me off to the side. </p><p>“Listen,” said Phinks. “Your brother? He’s not happy that you disappeared without a word. He’s worried about you.”</p><p>“Phinks-” </p><p>“Don’t do anything stupid, got it, brat? Don’t want him getting caught, do we?” I shook my head as a frantic “no”. </p><p>“Thought so. We’ll meet up at the base soon, got it?” I nodded. </p><p>“We’re heading back,” said Phinks to the group. “Y/n is staying behind.” </p><p>“Ehh? Why?” Shalnark-nii asked. </p><p>“To prevent suspicion from arising,” said Phinks. “The group knows she’s not a threat, we can’t have her ass getting caught too by letting her leave with us.” </p><p>“NO!” </p><p>All eyes went to Uvogin-nii. </p><p>“Tell the boss...I won’t’ back up until I settle up with that chain user.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Melody!” I shouted. </p><p>I found the group huddled together in a different room and ran over to them. </p><p>“I heard a yell and the door breaking down! What happened?!” </p><p>“Bastard escaped,” said Basho. “So, what do we do now?” </p><p>“The leader is probably dead,” said Squala. “And we haven’t completed the mission…” </p><p>“Shouldn’t we report this to the boss?” Melody asked. </p><p>“That little girl’s our boss in name alone,” said Basho. </p><p>“It was someone else who hired us,” said Squala. “Light Nostrade, her father. He gave the orders and the leader received them. But the leader was the only one who knew how to contact him.”</p><p>Kurapika stood up from his seat. </p><p>“It seems we have no choice but to report what’s happened to the boss,” said Kurapika. </p><p>“I agree,” I said. “Protecting the girl is your top priority, isn’t it?” Everyone nodded. </p><p>_______</p><p>“Boss…..boss.” </p><p>She literally is a girl. Thought she’d be older than that, older than me! </p><p>The girl stirred awake and sat up. </p><p>“What time is it?” She asked. </p><p>“It’s 2 AM,” said Kurapika. </p><p>“Huh? What about the auction!?” She demanded. </p><p>“It’s been called off.” </p><p>“Huh? Called off? Why?”</p><p>“The auction was attacked by thieves,” Kurapika explained. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Baise, Ivlenkov, and Tocino died during the attack.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“We can’t reach the leader, so he’s probably done for.” Squala added. </p><p>He could’ve at least sugarcoated it a bit. </p><p>“No way,” the girl sadly said. “What about the mummy?” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Was it really stolen? I wanted it so much…” The group sighed. </p><p>“The Mafia community moved the merchandise to a safe location,” Kurapika explained. </p><p>“Oh, that’s great!” The girl cheered. “So when is the next auction?” </p><p>“We don’t know yet.” </p><p>“What? Why not?”  </p><p>“In any event, the leader handled all communication, so we don’t know anything. We cannot act until we have orders.” </p><p>“I don’t know anything about that,” said the girl. “So ask Daddy. His number’s on my phone,” she held her phone out to Kurapika. </p><p>Kurapika took it and held it out for Squala. </p><p>“Squala, make the call.” </p><p>“Huh? Why me?!”</p><p>“You’re the most experienced member left,” Kurapika explained. “You should be the leader.” </p><p>“No way! Out of question! I’m not the leader type.”</p><p>“Let’s vote then,” I suggested. “Whoever gets the most votes is the temporary leader until your main boss selects an official leader of the group.” </p><p>“I vote for Kurapika,” said Melody. “He was the one who apprehended the bandit and has shown excellent judgment. I believe he would make the best leader.”</p><p>“No objections here. I vote for Kurapika,” Basho agreed. </p><p>Linsseen nodded in agreement. </p><p>“I vote for him as well,” I said. “If my vote counts seeing that I’m not an official bodyguard unlike the rest of you.” </p><p>“That’s that,” said Squala. “You make the call.” </p><p>“I understand,” said Kurapika. “As the interim leader, I’ll make the call to Mr. Nostrade. This is only until we confirm what’s become of Dalzollene.” </p><p>He’s dead. </p><p>“....any final decision will be Mr. Nostrade’s to make.”</p><p>Approaching the girl, Kurapika held out her phone to her. </p><p>“It would be inappropriate for me to call him directly,” said Kurapika. “So would you provide an introduction, boss?” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>She took the phone from Kurapika and dialed her father’s number. </p><p>“Then I’m putting him on now….” </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>______</p><p>“Look at this,” Kurapika said to everyone. </p><p>He sat in front of a computer with a list. </p><p>“What’s that?” Squala asked. “A list of buildings owned by the Nostrade Family?”</p><p>“There’s a list of family members,” said Melody, peering over my shoulder. “I didn’t know this information was available.” </p><p>“This website can only be accessed by pro-hunters,” he explained. “With this information, they can locate this room.”</p><p>“A website for pro-hunters,” Squala murmured. </p><p>“Then if one of the enemies is a pro-hunter…”</p><p>“Then that means they can also access the website,” I finished Melody’s sentence. “That also means they can figure out which building we’re currently in.”</p><p>“We’re in big trouble,” said Kurapika. “We need to take the boss and find a different room.”</p><p>“Eh? In the same hotel?” Melody questioned. </p><p>“Ah, I get it,” I said. “If we moved buildings, they’ll be able to figure that out too.” </p><p>“And it’s faster and avoids needless movement,” said Kurapika. “But we can’t use fake names. We’ll have Melody or Basho register the room. Make sure everyone, especially the boss, stays inside.” </p><p>“Got it.” </p><p>“Don’t check out of this one.” </p><p>“Kurapika, what about you?” Melody asked. </p><p>“I’ll stay here.”</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>Thought so. </p><p>“Once he makes up his mind, he won’t back down from it,” I said. “And yes, it’s exactly what you’re thinking. He’s planning on dealing with them on his own.”</p><p>_____</p><p>“Why are you here? Help Melody and the rest, not me!” </p><p>I stood by the door with Kurapika glaring at me from the inside. </p><p>“I couldn’t just leave you alone,” I said, approaching him. “It would be wrong for me to.” </p><p>“I gave you an order.” </p><p>“But I don’t work for the Nostrade Family, do I? Your order is meaningless.” </p><p>Kurapika clenched his jaw and I got closer to him. </p><p>“Melody is worried about you,” I said. “I’m worried about you. Can’t you tell?” </p><p>Kurapika looked away from me with his back turned. </p><p>“I can’t afford to be worried.” </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“Just go back to the room! I’ll be fin-.” </p><p>With one hand grasping the front of his shirt, I brought his head down to mine. </p><p>“You’re really stubborn, aren’t you?” I whispered. </p><p>And I leaned up to kiss him. </p><p>I can feel the muscle tension slowly starting to ease. Hesitating, Kurapika gently rested a hand on my back, pulling me closer to him. </p><p>“Don’t die on me, Kurapika,” I murmured against his lips. “I’d hate to see your body buried six feet underground.” </p><p>Shoulders sagging, Kurapika met my eyes. </p><p>“I’ll try not to, I promise.” </p><p>I smiled at him.</p><p>“I’ll hold onto that promise, Kurapika.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: infantilization....?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pressing another kiss to his lips, I pulled away and left. </p><p>Uvo-nii…..it’s either you or him that lives. </p><p>Opening the door to the staircase, I started to make my way through each floor.</p><p>“Is he still there?” Melody asked me once I reached the new suite. </p><p>“He is,” I said. “Knowing him, he’s going to fight whoever comes at him.” </p><p>________</p><p>After hours and hours of waiting, I heard a phone buzzing catching my attention. </p><p>“Is it him?” I asked, perking up from my seat. </p><p>Melody pressed a finger to her lips. </p><p>“Kurapika, what’s going on? Why didn’t you call? Are you okay?” </p><p>Melody nodded at me and I allowed my shoulders to sag in relief. </p><p>Thank goodness. But wait…..that means….Uvo…..</p><p>Kurapika had killed Uvo. </p><p>“I’ll be back,” I murmured to Basho. </p><p>“W-wait!” Basho protested. </p><p>I left before he can even finish his sentence. </p><p>Nii-chan….what’s your plan now? </p><p>________</p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>Everybody had returned to base at this point in time. All eyes were on me. </p><p>I swallowed hard, the beating of my heart ramming inside my chest. </p><p>“You think Uvogin is dead?” Nii-chan said. </p><p>“I’m certain that he is,” I said. “The chain-user….he called after encountering Uvo-nii for the second time. Uvo-nii wouldn’t have let him call if he were alive, would he?” </p><p>“Hmm.” </p><p>I swallowed again and ignored the glare Nobunaga was giving me. </p><p>“Nii-chan-” </p><p>“You know him, don’t you?” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“The chain-user? You know him well, don’t you?” </p><p>“I-well-I wouldn’t exactly call myself a friend or-” </p><p>“Then it’s settled.” </p><p>“W-what?” </p><p>Sweat dripped from my chin, hitting the ground with a soft “plop”. </p><p>“W-what do you mean, Nii-chan?” </p><p>“I think you know the answer to that, baby spider.” </p><p>My mouth dried, eyes dialating at Nii-chan’s words. </p><p>Kill him. </p><p>“Nii-chan….” </p><p>“Boss-” </p><p>“Stay out of family affairs, Shalnark.” </p><p>Gritting his teeth, Shalnark glanced over to me. </p><p>“You want me to kill him.” </p><p>“Correct.” </p><p>“How and when?” </p><p>“Whenever you’d like and however you’d like. As soon as possible would be preferable.”  </p><p>As soon as possible. </p><p>I swallowed hard again. </p><p>“I-” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“.....I don’t want to kill him.” </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>Swallowing for the umpteenth time, I clenched my knuckles. </p><p>“Y-you promised me I wouldn’t have to kill anyone after this.” </p><p>“Oh?” Nii-chan said, tilting his head to the side. “Are you disobeying me, baby spider? You know you never disobeyed me before.”</p><p>Clenching my knuckles again, I glared at him.</p><p>“Nii-chan....I can’t do it.”</p><p>Nii-chan jumped down from his seat and approached me. Cupping my cheeks, he tilted my head up to look at him.</p><p>“Yes, baby spider. You can. And you will. After all-” his lips gently brushed against my forehead. “You are a spider.” </p><p>________</p><p>“You disappeared without a word! Where did you go?” </p><p>“It’s none of your business, Kurapika.” </p><p>“Y/n-” </p><p>“Kurapika, I am asking you to stop pestering me. I’ve stopped pestering you over why you’re so angry and now I am asking you to do the same. It’s that simple.” </p><p>Standing face to face, the look in his eyes said it all. </p><p>Suspicious. </p><p>“It’s nothing for you to worry about,” I said. “Really.” </p><p>Believe me, believe me, believe me.</p><p>Please. </p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>The tension in my chest loosened. </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>Blinking, I watched Kurapika brush the back of his knuckle against my cheek. </p><p>“I’m sorry for worrying you.” He murmured. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>“And I’m sorry too,” I said, gently tugging him closer to me. “I didn’t mean to put you through panic.” </p><p>I walked backwards until my back pressed against the wall. I gently slid my hands up to his chest and tilted my head up to look at him. </p><p>With one arm over my head, the other holding my waist, I grinned at him. </p><p>“Are you going to kiss me or should I?” </p><p>Time came to a pause. I felt like I was in heaven. Soft and warm, gentle and kind. </p><p>Why do I have to kill him?</p><p>Sliding one hand down to my pocket, I grasped the hilt of my knife. </p><p>And I pulled away from him. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p>I lowered my eyes from his gaze. </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” </p><p>__________</p><p>“Back already?” </p><p>I didn’t answer him. I didn’t even know why I came back. My feet brought me here. </p><p>“Y/n?” Shal-nii said. “Are you alright?” </p><p>I didn’t answer him. </p><p>All I could let out was a small “squeak” causing Shal-nii to frown. </p><p>“Boss?” </p><p>Nii-chan….</p><p>I swallowed again and kept my eyes on the ground. </p><p>I can’t face him. Not now. Fuck, fuck, fuck. </p><p>My shoulders tensed. His touch may be gentle, but I know very well his intentions is far, far from gentle. </p><p>“Come.” Nii-chan murmured. </p><p>And he whisked me away. </p><p>The next thing I knew it, I was in the car with Nii-chan, driving away from base. </p><p>“Tell me what happened, baby spider. Tell me everything.” </p><p>That’s right. He used to take me out on a drive whenever I was panicking. </p><p>So I did. I told him everything. </p><p>__________</p><p>“I see….” </p><p>With the car parked at the edge of the city, we stood by the hood of the car together. </p><p>“....are you angry at me?” </p><p>I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t kill Kurapika. </p><p>I managed to run away before Kurapika could realize what I was planning to do. I am certain that he knows I am a spider too. </p><p>“No,” said Nii-chan. </p><p>He cupped my cheeks and tilted my head up to look at him. </p><p>“I’m not angry at you, baby spider,” said Nii-chan. “Disappointed? Yes, angry? No. I could never get angry at you, even if I tried.” </p><p>Pressing his lips to my forehead, Nii-chan gathered me in his arms and pulled me close to him. </p><p>“I’m sowwy!” </p><p>Tears started to shed and Nii-chan cooed at me. </p><p>“It’s okay, baby spider. Nii-chan isn’t angry at you. It’s okay.” </p><p>He wiped my tears away and held me close again. </p><p>“Nii-chan will never be angry at you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive back was silent. </p><p>Nii-chan told me that I didn’t have to do anything anymore. My job here was done and that’s that. </p><p>“Get some rest, baby spider. I’ll wake you when we get there.” </p><p>Hugging his trench coat closer to me, I snuggled in close and closed my eyes. I heard a soft chuckle before everything went black. </p><p>_________</p><p>“Boss?” </p><p>Shalnark watched Chrollo stride into the room with the sleeping baby spider in his arms. </p><p>“The chain-user. Find him and end him.” </p><p>“With pleasure, boss.” </p><p>Placing her down on the bed, Chrollo readjusted the covers on baby spider. Gently pulling the covers over her chin, he sighed. </p><p>“No worries, baby spider. Nii-chan will take care of it. He always does, doesn’t he?” </p><p>He leaned down and planted a soft and soothing kiss on her forehead. </p><p>“Goodnight, baby spider. Sweet dreams.” </p><p>_________</p><p>“You’re finally awake, huh?” </p><p>Blinking, I saw Shal-nii standing over me. I sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. </p><p>“Where’s Nii-chan?” I mumbled. </p><p>“He’s gone out,” said Shal. “You don’t need to worry about him. After all, he is the head of the Troupe.”</p><p>“Hmm,” I hummed in agreement. “What are you up to, Shal-nii?” </p><p>Sliding out of bed, I approached Shal-nii and leaned against his back. On the screen of the computer is a list of people. </p><p>“You recognize any of them, Y/n?” Shal-nii asked. </p><p>I took a look at the list. </p><p>“Nostrade’s family?” I said in confusion. “Well, sure. I recognize all of them.” </p><p>“Is the chain-user there?” </p><p>My heart stopped. </p><p>Kurapika?</p><p>“W-why are you asking?” I asked. “You’re not going to kill him, are you?” Shal-nii turned to face me. </p><p>“Y/n,” said Shal-nii. “You said so yourself that the chain-user has killed Uvo. He’s killed one of our own and we need to hit him back.”</p><p>“Yeah, but-” </p><p>“But what?” </p><p>“......he’s not there.” </p><p>“Eh?” </p><p>“He’s not part of the list.” </p><p>“Ah-ha. That’s what you were talking about. This is going to be an issue then.” </p><p>An issue for the Troupe, that’s for sure. </p><p>I know Kurapika killed Uvo-nii. I know I should be angry. But seeing that I was unable to kill Kurapika says a lot, doesn’t it? </p><p>“Where’s Nii-chan?” </p><p>__________</p><p>“Mhm,” I hummed. “So that’s what he’s planning.” </p><p>Standing by the trees, Shal-nii and I watched a guard under Shal-nii’s control speak to Light Nostrade. </p><p>“You know Neon Nostrade. What is she like?” Shal-nii asked me. </p><p>“Annoying,” I said. “And spoiled. Very, very spoiled.” </p><p>“Like yourself?” Shal-nii teased. </p><p>“H-hey! At least I know my limits!” I protested with a pout. “And says the one who doesn’t know when to stop giving in!” </p><p>“Haha! Alright. You caught me,” Shal-nii chuckled. “Come on. Let’s head on back.” </p><p>I looked back at the direction Nii-chan had gone then back at Shal-nii. </p><p>“Y/n-” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Shal-nii. I want to see Nii-chan.” </p><p>Shal-nii sighed. </p><p>“Be careful.” </p><p>“Okay!” </p><p>And from there, we split. </p><p>My En picked up Nii-chan’s Nen. Using Zetsu, I started to run. </p><p>Using Shal-nii’s antennas, Shal-nii controlled the men guarding the entrance and I slipped through. Reaching the floor Nii-chan was, I stepped out of the elevator. </p><p>Huh. Looks like he’s already left. Judging from the other Nen, I can safely assume that it was Neon who had used it. </p><p>I stepped out of the elevator again. </p><p>Commotion?</p><p>Following it, I saw Nii-chan kneeling on the floor with Neon Nostrade passed out in his arms. Letting the guards deal with Neon, Nii-chan grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the commotion. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>Standing in an empty room together, we looked out the window. </p><p>“I didn’t want to be alone,” I quietly said. “Yes, I had Shal-nii, but...well, I guess separation anxiety kicked in.” </p><p>Nii-chan smiled, reaching over to ruffle my hair. </p><p>“You were much safer with Shalnark,” said Nii-chan. “But at least I can rest easy now knowing you’re by me.” </p><p>I giggled and threw my arms around his ribs. </p><p>“Personally, I don’t like your current getup.” </p><p>Nii-chan shook with laughter. </p><p>“Ah, well, I can’t take it off just yet,” said Nii-chan. “However, when that happens, I can’t let you be in the same room. You’ll need to find another Troupe member or return to base.” I tilted my head back and pouted. </p><p>“It’s for your own safety, baby spider.” </p><p>“Well, I don’t want to-eh?” </p><p>Nii-chan pushed me behind him. </p><p>“Looks like you lowered your guard,” said Nii-chan. “Someone’s coming.” </p><p>Oh. </p><p>He’s right though. I did lower my guard. I never needed to keep it up when I’m with Nii-chan. </p><p>I nodded and moved to hide from sight. </p><p>“Relax,” said Nii-chan. </p><p>I climbed to the top of the ceiling and sat on a beam, watching the scene down below. </p><p>“I won’t use cheap tricks.” </p><p>Grabbing the pen from the dead man’s head, Nii-chan yanked it out. </p><p>“Let’s play one-on-one.” </p><p>__________</p><p>Raging fires, bullets ringing, sirens screaming, cries for help, bodies hitting the ground. </p><p>Yes, Yorknew has fallen into chaos. </p><p>I looked out the window, tilting my head to the side. </p><p>I wonder if he’s down there too, defending the Mafia community.</p><p>I can imagine the power Kurapika has. Seeing that he single-handedly defeated Uvo-nii is an impossible feat itself. </p><p>Hearing whimpers, I turned and looked back to the assassin. </p><p>“Why?” He whimpered. “Why? Why am I still alive?” </p><p>Nii-chan didn’t answer, his grip on my waist tightening, the other tightened on his book. </p><p>“This is known as an Indoor Fish,” said Nii-chan. “Made from Nen, it can only exist in enclosed spaces. It’s a carnivore that enjoys human flesh.” Feeling my shiver, Nii-chan tugged me closer to him. </p><p>“Its victims don’t bleed or feel pain and they won’t die until the Indoor Fish disappears.”</p><p>The assassin started to laugh. </p><p>“Won’t die,” he repeated. </p><p>Pressing a button on a remote, the windows started to roll down and the wind started to blow. </p><p>One by one, the Indoor Fish disappeared. Breaking like fine China breaking into pieces. </p><p>Nii-chan released me. Taking in a deep breath, he tilted his head back with a smile. </p><p>Let the symphony begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nii-chan?” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Nii-chan pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on top of my head. </p><p>“Why does he hate us so much? Did we do something to him?” </p><p>Nii-chan pressed his lips to my forehead. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter what we did to him, baby spider,” said Nii-chan. “He’s threatening us. He’s already killed Uvo. It’s time for us to avenge him, no?” </p><p>“I don’t want to kill him.” </p><p>“What’s more important to you? Me and the Troupe or him?” </p><p>Taking my silence as an answer, Nii-chan wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out of the room. </p><p>“Head back to the base,” said Nii-chan. “I’m sure someone will be there to take care of you while I’m gone.” </p><p>“Can’t I stay with you?” </p><p>“...no. I don’t want you exposing yourself to the Zoldycks.” </p><p>The Zoldyck family. A family of assassins. Nii-chan once told me he had a run-in with two of the Zoldyck family members. He didn’t tell me the full specifics, but it was enough to leave a lasting impression on Nii-chan. </p><p>“Oh….okay.” </p><p>Pressing another kiss to my forehead, we split. </p><p>Hearing voices, I peered down the railing to see groups of Mafia members. </p><p>I’ll have to take a de-eh? </p><p>My En flared up. A familiar tingle caused goosebumps to appear. </p><p>He’s here? </p><p>Eyes flickering to one place after another until I finally picked him out from the crowd. </p><p>The lone wolf as always, but wait, he’s on the phone. Could he be speaking to the boss? </p><p>I was already using Zetsu to let me move around the place without arousing suspicion. Knowing Kurapika, it’s possible he’ll pick it up as soon as I’m in range. I can’t risk getting caught, not now. </p><p>Definitely taking a detour now. </p><p>Turning back, I hurried away.</p><p>Minutes later, I heard footsteps following me. </p><p>“Oi! Stop!” </p><p>Oh, God. </p><p>Skidding across the floor, I took a sharp turn. I chucked my heels off and took off running again. </p><p>“I wouldn’t use your chains if I were you!” I shouted. “I’m not a Spider! Not officially at le-ack!” </p><p>Fist grabbing the back of my dress, Kurapika shoved me up against the wall. </p><p>His eyes. They’re not grey anymore. </p><p>They’re crimson red. </p><p>“You,” Kurapika started. “You lied.” </p><p>“I lied to keep my damn family safe,” I said. “And you killed Uvo-nii.” </p><p>Shoving me harder up against the wall, I bit down on my lip to prevent a whimper from slipping. </p><p>“I killed him for a reason.” </p><p>“And what is that reason? Revenge? A sick pleasure on ending a life?” I spat back. </p><p>“He’s the reason why my clan is dead!” </p><p>Clan? </p><p>“What clan?” </p><p>The look in his eyes started to die out. </p><p>“Don’t lie to me. You know what clan.” </p><p>I shook my head. </p><p>“No,” I said. “I don’t know what you’re talking about or what clan.” </p><p>“The Kurta Clan! Your damn family massacred my people for their eyes and I am the last known survivor of it!”</p><p>A million thoughts started to run through my head. </p><p>How long ago was it then? It had to be at least five or six years. No, wait. It is five years. Nii-chan left me in Meteor City one day shortly after forming the Troupe. </p><p>“.....I didn’t know.” </p><p>Finally letting me go, Kurapika took a step back. </p><p>“Genuinely?” I nodded. </p><p>“I only did what Nii-chan told me to do,” I said. “He’s taken care of me ever since I was young. It felt wrong not to listen to him and he always said he knew what’s best for me.”</p><p>“Do you realize it now?” </p><p>Yes and no. It’s always possible that he’s lying but then again, Nii-chan and the rest of the Troupe could lie to me too if I asked. </p><p>“Yes and no,” I waved my hands at the sight of Kurapika clenching his knuckles. “Hold on, hold on, hold on! I want both sides of the story first!” </p><p>Silence. </p><p>I swallowed hard and looked away at Kurapika’s hardened gaze. </p><p>“Did you mean what you said?” </p><p>“....what?” </p><p>“About not being an official Spider?” </p><p>Oh. </p><p>I shook my head. </p><p>“Fine. Go then.” </p><p>He’s….letting me go? </p><p>Sliding across the wall, I turned on my heels and started to run. Finding a random door, I opened it and it led me outside. </p><p>It’s a blood bath. </p><p>Hearing bullets raining, I moved for the trees. </p><p>“Y/n!” </p><p>Turning, I saw Shal-nii charging right at me. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me down to the ground for cover. </p><p>“Are you alright?” I nodded and buried my face into his chest. </p><p>“Shal-nii,” I whispered. “I want to talk to Nii-chan” </p><p>___________</p><p>Several members of the Troupe gathered together before moving to find Nii-chan. We found him laying on a pile of rubble with a cut on his left cheek. </p><p>“Looks like you had fun, boss….” </p><p>“Yeah,” Nii-chan agreed, sitting up. “I’m a little tired now.” </p><p>“Are you too tired to answer my question?” </p><p>All eyes went to me. </p><p>I tugged Phinks’ jacket closer to me and avoided Nii-chan’s gaze. </p><p>“Nii-chan, you the original members of the Troupe left me behind in Meteor City five years ago. I never questioned why you left me behind. And I think I know why you left me now.” </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>Tightening my grip on the jacket, I choked out, </p><p>“Did you kill the Kurta Clan?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby-“</p><p>“No! No! You nearly wiped them out of existence! You performed a mass genocide! And for what?! Their eyes?!”</p><p>“Y/n-“</p><p>“Shut up! Shut. Up! I can’t believe you!”</p><p>“Y/n, you’re perfectly fine with us killing others. What difference does it make in killing a clan? Because you love the chain-user? Is that it?”</p><p>“YES!” </p><p>“Yes,” I repeated. “Because I love him and you killed his entire family and his clan and for what? Their eyes? I loved you, I idolized you, and all this time; you never told me the number of deaths you’ve caused over for a pair of eyes.” </p><p>“Y/n-” </p><p>“Shut up!” I screamed. “Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” </p><p>The floor underneath us cracked and shook, the debris started to float. </p><p>“SHUT UP!” </p><p>And all hell broke loose. </p><p>________</p><p>“An earthquake?” </p><p>Looking out the window, Kurapika and Basho stood side by side. The building nearby was shaking. </p><p>“It’s not an earthquake,” said Kurapika. “Nen.” </p><p>“Correct,” said Melody. “I can hear someone. A girl, no, it’s Y/n.” </p><p>“Y/n?” Kurapika repeated. “Why? What happened? Is she alright?” </p><p>“She’s…..angry,” said Melody. “‘Shut up, shut up, shut up’ is all she’s screaming.” </p><p>Crack.</p><p>The outer walls started to form cracks and the groaning of the building started to hear across the city. </p><p>________</p><p>“Y/n!” Chrollo shouted. “Calm down!” </p><p>Pure, raw, uncontrollable Nen. When angered, Y/n can shift over to the Specialist allowing her to branch out to other categories of Nen. </p><p>Enhancer, Emitter, Transmuter, Manipulator, Conjurer. </p><p>All of it. </p><p>“SHUT UP!” Y/n screamed again. “SHUT UP! SHUT. UP!” </p><p>“Boss, we have to go,” said Phinks. “She’s lost control and you know she won’t be able to calm down until it’s over.” </p><p>Knowing Phinks is right, Chrollo turned to leave. </p><p>Her screaming echoed on and on and on. </p><p>________</p><p>“Y/n!” </p><p>Kurapika skidded across the debris covered floor and picked up the girl. </p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked her. </p><p>“My head hurts,” Y/n grumbled, resting her head on his shoulder. </p><p>Feeling the tension in Kurapika’s body, Y/n lifted her head up again and tilted it. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked. “Is everything okay?” </p><p>Kurapika lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks. </p><p>“...you survived?” </p><p>“Eh?” </p><p>Digging through the debris, Kurapika found a small piece of glass and handed it to Y/n. She peered into it and saw her once e/c eyes are now a shade of crimson and scarlet red. </p><p>The glass broke into a million pieces. </p><p>“I’m….a Kurta…?” </p><p>“I don-” </p><p>“I know. I know. Come on, let’s get you somewhere safer.” </p><p>Kurapika gathered her in his arms and guided her away from the debris and away from the sirens. </p><p>“I see,” said Melody. “Another Kurta has survived.” </p><p>Sitting in the lavish suite were the bodyguards of the Nostrade family and Y/n. </p><p>“I don’t understand,” said Y/n. “Why didn’t he take my eyes? He took the rest but not mine.” </p><p>“It’s possible he didn’t take it because he didn’t know,” said Basho. “Or he did but he wanted you to keep them.” </p><p>“It’s the latter, I’m certain of,” said Kurapika. “Y/n, do you remember what happened to you before you started to live with him?” </p><p>“Hmm….” </p><p>Meteor City. Nobody around. A faint shadow shaped of a woman. Her lips were moving but no sound came out. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Y/n, and good luck. </p><p>“Nothing worth mentioning. Well, not really. I remember a woman but that’s about it.” </p><p>“In Meteor City?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Then you must be part Kurta,” said Kurapika. “It’s difficult to leave the clan but not impossible. Your mother, or possibly your father, must’ve left the clan and had you. Either your father walked out on you and your mother or an unknown man had impregnated your mother causing your birth and your mother decided to abandon you.” </p><p>“How blunt,” Y/n muttered. </p><p>“It’s one or the other,” Basho agreed. “Say, since you’re on the fence, you might as well tell us what you know about your “brother” and “family”.” </p><p>Melody shot Basho a look. </p><p>“She’s had a long day,” said Melody. “Perhaps some rest will do her some good first before she collapses from fatigue.”</p><p>Wrapping an arm around Y/n, Melody helped her up to her feet and guided her to an empty room. </p><p>“The anger in Kurapika’s heart has lessened,” Melody quietly said. “Whether it’s because of discovering you are a Kurta or not, it has lessened. Thank you.” </p><p>Y/n glanced over to Melody. </p><p>“You care about him.” </p><p>“As much as you do, yes.” </p><p>Y/n smiled. </p><p>“I should be thanking you too then.” Melody smiled back. </p><p>“Get some rest. We shall speak again once you awaken.” </p><p>Y/n nodded and the door quietly shuts behind Melody. </p><p>Y/n chucked Phinks’ tattered trainer jacket to the side then shucked her boots off. </p><p>Where do I go from here?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock, knock. </p><p>Sitting up, I glanced over at the door. </p><p>“Come in.” </p><p>The door opened and Kurapika stepped inside. </p><p>“How do you feel?” </p><p>With my legs pulled up to my chest, Kurapika and I sat by the window together. </p><p>“Confused,” I admitted. “I mean, look at me. I find out I’m a surviving member of the Kurta clan like you.” </p><p>“Yes, I would assume so,” said Kurapika. “But now you know who committed the massacre, don’t you?” </p><p>Sighing, I nodded. </p><p>“...yes.” </p><p>“Then are you willing to help me get my revenge on them?” </p><p>_________</p><p>“Are we going after her, boss?” Shalnark asked. “We have to, right? What if the chain-user-” </p><p>“The chain-user won’t harm her, I assure you that. She’s far too valuable for him to do anything.” </p><p>“Because she’s your sister?” </p><p>“No. No. Not just that. Like him, she too has scarlet eyes.” </p><p>Shoulders shaking, Chrollo tilted his head back. </p><p>“I knew I should’ve had her eyes removed. Omokage would’ve been pleased if I had let him. I thought I could control her, keep her eyes from turning red, but they did.” </p><p>The vivid image of her eyes shifting from e/c to crimson red flashed under his eyelids. </p><p>“Yes. I thought I could control her, indeed.” </p><p>“But, boss,” said Franklin. “She doesn’t know, does she?” </p><p>Opening his eyes again, Chrollo looked over his shoulder. </p><p>“Now she does.” </p><p>__________</p><p>Revenge.</p><p>My shoulders started to shake, hot tears sliding down my cheeks. </p><p>“Revenge,” I repeated. “Revenge on him for killing our clan.” </p><p>“Y/n-” </p><p>“He raised me, he loved me, and he took care of me. I-” </p><p>“Y/n, you can’t let that get into your head.” </p><p>“Get into my head?! Kurapika, you are asking me if I want to end the life of a man that has given me everything! A home, food, water, clothes, love, and care!” </p><p>“But he’s killed our clan, Y/n! Our families!” </p><p>“I don’t even remember my parents! It’s always been him! Him! He was my knight in shining armor! He’s all I have left! The Troupe is all I have left! I can’t just give them up to you to kill all because of your want for revenge!” </p><p>Choking, I found myself pinned against the wall. </p><p>“I am not asking, Y/n,” Kurapika said. “I am demanding.” </p><p>“Then kill me,” I said, glaring at him. “Kill me and get it over with, dammit.” </p><p>He released the front of my shirt with a heavy sigh. </p><p>“Why can’t you understand?” He asked. “Your brother and the Troupe killed our people. They killed them without mercy. And you still want to protect them?”</p><p>“As I said,” I whispered. “They’re all I have left. So please….don’t kill them. Please don’t.” </p><p>“...I can’t promise you that.” </p><p>“.....” </p><p>“Go back. Go back to them before I go after them. Say your final goodbyes and I might just spare you before the head is chopped off.” </p><p>“Kura-” </p><p>“Go. This is your last chance.” </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“Y/n.” </p><p>Scrambling to my feet, I left the hotel. Glancing back at it, I made a mental note. </p><p>The next time I see him, he is no longer my love interest. He is an enemy. </p><p>And I ran. </p><p>_______</p><p>“Y/n!” </p><p>A towel was flung over my head, warm arms wrapping around me. </p><p>“Come on, punk. Let’s get you inside before you freeze to death,” said Phinks, guiding me inside. “Gave us a scare when we didn’t find you in that rubble.” </p><p>I didn’t answer him and allowed Phinks to guide me inside. </p><p>“Y/n.” </p><p>A familiar pair of arms gently grasped my biceps and pulled me forward. </p><p>A moment of weakness. </p><p>Nii-chan isn’t one to show affection often, he only does it when he wants to remind others how important I am to him. </p><p>“You’re freezing,” Nii-chan murmured. “Cold as if you’ve been out in the snow all day.” </p><p>I didn’t answer as he pulled me away from the Troupe. </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d come back.” </p><p>All the way in the far back, I sat between Nii-chan’s legs with a cup of tea in my hands. </p><p>“I didn’t know where else to go,” I croaked. “I was scared.” </p><p>Nii-chan kissed the back of my head. </p><p>“You’re back and that’s all that matters,” said Nii-chan, resting his chin on my head. “....I assume the chain-user has told you everything.” </p><p> </p><p>And I nodded. </p><p>“I thought so.” </p><p>Silence overcame us both. </p><p>“Yet you came back.” </p><p>“I told you. I didn’t know where else to go. I didn’t want you to die.” </p><p>Nii-chan grasped my legs and turned me over. Trapping him between my legs, Nii-chan tucked my head between his neck and shoulder and I started to cry. </p><p>“Nii-chaaaaan.” </p><p>“Sh. It’s okay. It’s okay. Let it all out. Nii-chan is here.” </p><p>“Waaaaaah!” </p><p>“I wanna go hoooome!” </p><p>“We’ll be home soon, baby spider. We’ll be home soon, safe and happy like always.” </p><p>Nii-chan pulled me away, cupping my cheeks to wipe my tears away. </p><p>“That’s my baby spider. Can you take a deep breath for Nii-chan? Take a deep breath. In and out, that’s it. In and out. Slow and steady. That’s it, there’s my baby spider.” </p><p>Tucking my head under his chin again, Nii-chan continued murmuring soothing words to me. </p><p>“That’s it. Nice and easy. Close your eyes and go to sleep. Nii-chan will be here when you wake up again.” </p><p>“How is she, boss?” </p><p> </p><p>Finally calmed down, Chrollo had managed to put her down for a little nap. </p><p>“She’s finally calmed down,” said Chrollo. “Upset but calmed. It’s best she doesn’t leave and if absolutely necessary, she cannot leave on her own. I don’t trust her well-being enough to be left alone right now.” </p><p>“Understandable,” said Franklin. “Spent forty minutes crying her eyes out.” </p><p>“She knows yet she came back anyways. Says a lot about her, doesn’t it?” Feitan muttered. </p><p>Yes, yes it does. </p><p>Despite it all, she came crawling right back into the arms of her caretaker. The man who had orchestrated the massacre of her clan. Yet, she still loved him. She cared for him as much as he cared for her. </p><p>“The chain-user...where is he?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want us to find him, boss?” Shalnark asked. “We’re all willing to hunt him down but because of our fortunes…” </p><p>Yes, the fortunes will make things difficult for everyone. Chrollo doesn’t have the heart to offer Y/n her fortune for fear of harming her even further. </p><p>“You should send her away now, boss,” said Franklin. “Let her use Panic Room to leave now than stay and get caught.” </p><p>Panic Room. If she appears to be in a tight spot, she can escape into what she calls her “Panic Room”. It allows her to escape the situation through any surface regardless of size or shape. Once inside, she will need to navigate through a constantly changeable terrain. It also allows other people to enter and leave whenever they wish; however, they are more likely to get lost than her. To keep the Troupe from getting lost, Y/n has tied different colored strings made out of Nen to keep track of who is who and where they are in her Panic Room. </p><p>“We can’t risk having her cause another meltdown either,” said Phinks. “She brought a whole building down!” </p><p>“...very well, Phinks. I’ll send her away.” </p><p>________</p><p>“Leave?” Y/n repeated. “I can’t just leave! Not now!” </p><p>“Y/n-” </p><p>“Nii-chan, please! Please let me stay! I don’t want you to die!” </p><p>Chrollo sighed. </p><p>As he had thought. Convincing her to leave won’t be as simple as many had hoped. If only she were younger, it’d be simpler. </p><p>“Y/n, plans have changed. You aren’t safe here anymore.” </p><p>“But you are?” </p><p>Chrollo sighed again. </p><p>“You’re my brother, Nii-chan. I won’t leave,” said Y/n. “You understa-eck!” </p><p>Tucking her head under his chin, Chrollo flushed Y/n close to him. </p><p>“Y/n,” Chrollo quietly said. “I won’t repeat myself after this. Run. Run as far away as possible. You are no longer safe here. I can guarantee your safety anymore nor can the others. The chain-user is determined to wipe us all out, so please, leave.” </p><p>Y/n sighed and rested her forehead against his chest. </p><p>“...okay, Nii-chan..I’ll leave.” </p><p>With her bag over her shoulder, Y/n glanced back at the Troupe. Then, she went into her Panic Room. </p><p> </p><p>You better come out of this alive, Nii-chan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>